Chop and Change
by Lady Ashwinder
Summary: when it seemed that he was finally getting his life together, his newfound peace is cut short when his "saving people" thing gets him turned into a vampire, and becoming a part of a vengeful woman's newborn army. There is one thing that made everything worthwhile though, and that was meeting the one meant for him, his mate – Bree Tanner. (First Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover)
1. Broken Inside

**Author's Note:** So I was sitting around compiling a long list of possible ideas for Harry Potter/Twilight crossovers. This is one that I haven't seen yet; featuring a pairing that I believe also hasn't been done before. I've noticed the slight stagnation of original plotlines for HP/Twilight crossovers, and I hope that this helps people to start coming up with new ideas.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively. I'm just borrowing their series, not with the intent of making a profit, but to entertain the few individuals who actually read my attempts at storytelling.

**Summary:** It had been a year since Harry Potter had left the British Wizarding World after it had taken everything from him. But when it seemed that he was finally getting his life together, his newfound peace is cut short when his "saving people" thing gets him turned into a vampire, and becoming a part of a vengeful woman's newborn army. There is one thing that made everything worthwhile though, and that was meeting the one meant for him, his mate – Bree Tanner.

**Warning:** This story contains swearing, violence, and sexual themes. If any of these offend you, then I would kindly advise that you don't go beyond this point. If you continue and get upset about this anyway, then I don't really care to know about it. You should've known better and accepted my warning. Thank you and enjoy. **(As of now, this chapter has not been looked over by my beta, so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you find.)**

~0o0~

_**Chop and Change**_

Chapter 1: Eyes of Tommorow

~0o0~

This burning in his throat was unbearable, and the unending hunger was even worse. Never had Harry ever felt such hunger; not even during his miserable childhood, when his relatives would withhold food from him in some self-righteous belief that he deserved such treatment could compare. Growling, Harry James Potter brought a hand up to his throat and he hid his dark eyes behind pale eyelids.

It had been weeks since he had been turned, a week since he had been coherent enough to fight against the temptation of feeding with the other newborns. It has also been a few days since he last allowed himself to gorge on the blood of a helpless human.

Underneath the screams of his new instincts to feed on the nearest thing with a pulse, was a voice that demanded that he not allow himself to become more of a monster than he already was. But deep down, he knew that it was futile, especially when he was smack dab in the middle of a city. He didn't possess the ability or opportunity to get any magical solutions for his hunger, like potions or blood pops to stave off his hunger. Plus, his sire and her pet weren't going to allow him to off himself before he helped fulfill whatever plan he was created for in the first place.

No, he would eventually fall prey to the lure of human blood in their numerous bids for him to become just as submissive to their creator's wants like the other newborns.

Harry's head snapped up as the sound of small rocks falling down the small path from the opening into the room, reached his ears and his black eyes then locked onto the hesitant frame of a young girl. She was a pretty young thing, who looked to be between the ages of 15-16, with pale skin, long dark chocolate brown hair that reached her waist in perfect waves. Burning red eyes watched him intently with concern as she slowly made her way towards him. Stiffening as a scent from her came towards him, he could tell that she had very recently fed…recently as in moments ago.

Watching her carefully as she came to a crouch in front of him, he stiffened as she placed a warm hand pressed against his cheek while she stared deeply into his eyes. She bit her lip, "Harry…you really need to feed."

Coal black eyes narrowed a bit, and his lips straightened into a thin line as he seemed to instinctively lean into the hand caressing his cheek. This girl, Bree Tanner (she told him while he was being turned), had been the reason for him ending up in this mess in the first place. It had been because he had thought she was in trouble that he had ended up being turned into the creature he was now.

Digging his fingers into the dirt beneath him, "I-I'm fine," he muttered testily.

He knew what she meant by feeding, and while for some reason it bothered him to see her so concerned. There was no way that he was going to willingly take another human life. But it seemed that the decision would be taken out of his hands when the smell of freshly spilled blood hit his nose. Harry's nostrils flared and his head snapped in the direction the delicious smell came from, and a snarl leapt from his throat as his eyes landed upon three new figures in the room.

Standing near the entrance to the room was their leader Riley, and next to him was the handler of the wilder newborns, Diego. But it wasn't them who kept his interest. No, that privilege was designated for the bleeding, squirming, and screaming human that Riley held in a vice grip. The small of fresh human blood was like a Siren's call. Harry was on his feet before he even realized it, but before he stopped midway and gritted his teeth.

Black eyes watched as the human tried in vain to scoot back from him, and tried to claw at the marble-like hand of their coven's leader. Wide brown eyes switched between them all every second, but his eyes were locked on the blood flowing liberally from the man's neck. He was a middle-aged man, probably had a family somewhere. Somewhere his wife was probably wondering where her husband was, and his kids could be crying for their father. They had no idea that their father was about to become the meal of a creature that they believe only exists in legends and myths.

Venom built up in his mouth, and Harry could feel his new primal instincts sizing the squirming human up. Immediately he saw various ways that he could go about getting the blood that he wanted. First he would take down Diego before going for Riley, all the while make sure that Bree was safe before moving in on his prey. Riley was more of a concern for him than Diego, because the latter honestly didn't even register as a threat to him. He knew that he was so much faster, so much stronger than the other vampire that had taken to hanging around Bree lately; a fact that caused the venom in his mouth to turn sour.

While he didn't understand why this was, he decided to think on this a bit later.

All he knew was that he didn't like the vampire hanging around his pseudo friend in the least.

"P-Please…let me go! I have a wife and a child!"

Taking a step towards the human, Harry could feel the guilt welling up inside of him once more. He didn't want to do this, but the hunger was beyond bearable now as the venom in his mouth grew sweeter at the smell of the fear wafting off of the man. This man's life was over, and everyone in this room knew it. If Harry didn't drain him then Riley would probably set the other newborns on their location by ripping the man apart. By draining him, Harry would be giving him a more merciful death, despite the fact that he still believed he had no right to take this man's life and his actions will cause him more than a little grief.

Ignoring the man's pleas, he right up to the man and reached forward to grasp the man's face with his hand. The heat from the man's skin was shocking for a second, before his attention was brought to the man's next words.

"Please let me go! I'll bring you my wife and child! They'll be much more fitting! Just take them and let me go! No one would miss them!"

Rage like nothing else surged through him, and once again the venom in his mouth became sour.

Did this man just offer up his wife and child in order to save his own skin?

Tightening his grip a little more, he growled at the terrified sniveling of the man as he once again voiced his offer.

"C-Come on, let's make a deal! Not only can I get you my wife and child, but also my little lady on the side…she would be able to satisfy any need that you have easily! Just, please! LET ME GO!"

A sickening crunch resounded through the room as Harry's hand crushed the man's lower jaw. The human released a squealing sound from his throat, which caused the four vampires to cringe. Not wasting another moment, Harry tilted the man's head and sank his teeth into man's throat. The moment his teeth pierced his skin, tortured screams filled the air. Harry's fingers held the man still despite his hysterical struggling.

"IT BURNS! PLEASE STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Flashes of the man's life blurred past his mind's eye and the more he saw, the sourer his venom became and the more pain the man seemed to experience. The faces of this man's wife as she beat her with fists and degrading words, how she turned from a vibrant young woman into a defeated slave, and a child's frightened face as he watched everything yet could not do anything to help. A young woman's face then came, twisted with faked pleasure, and greed flashing within her blue eyes.

Yes, if there was anyone who deserved to have their life ended…it was people like this man.

Grabbing the man's neck, just as the images of everything until now came to an end. Harry ignored the weak whimper from the man, and his final plea as he snapped his neck. There was no remorse in Harry's heart as the man's body fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings were cut. Blood dripped down from his lips, and he felt the heat of the blood coursing through his body. Standing up, he wiped the blood staining his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"Well it seems that we weren't hallucinating then…it is an interesting ability, to be able to make the humans you feed on fell either extreme pleasure or pain."

Snapping his gaze towards the smirking Riley and the slightly frowning Diego, Harry narrowed his eyes that burned a bright crimson like the others. A delicate hand fell onto his shoulder, and he turned his head to look towards Bree, who was staring into his eyes with worry. Placing a hand over hers, he nodded towards her before turning to look back at the other two vampires in the room.

"Not that I'm not thankful in some way for the _meal_, why did you personally bring it down?"

The smirk on the older vampire's face didn't put his growing concerns to rest, and the stiffening of the female by his side didn't help.

"_She_ has a special interest in you, so it was by her order that I bring you up to speed about our purpose."

While raising an eyebrow at the vague message, the corners of his lips turned down. Bree's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"She?"

"Yes."

Every head turned back to the entrance where a striking image. Long, curly, brilliant orange hair framed her beautiful face. Bright blood red eyes pinned him in place with the intensity stare of interest that almost caused him to shift in place. A vicious smile blossomed on her face as she walked by Riley and Diego to stand in front of Harry. She brought a hand up to rest against Harry's cheek, "You like the other newborns have a great purpose, though you, with your ability have become a great factor in achieving my goal."

A sense of foreboding fell over the newborn, as she dropped her hand from Harry's cheek and came to stand next to Riley. "This army had been created for one purpose, and that is this."

Harry was able to grab the sweatshirt that Diego had thrown his way with no problem. But then an appetizing scent wafted into his nose, and he felt a pang of hunger. The reaction he held obviously was good, because the orange-haired woman's smirk grew even more vicious.

"You are to end the human who the sweatshirt belongs to, as painfully as possible while the rest of the army takes out the Olympic Coven."

~0o0~

End of Chapter 1

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Meh?

Till next time,

_Lady Ashwinder_


	2. Forevermore (Part I)

**Author's Note:** Here I am with the second chapter. Thank you for waiting as patiently as you have. Any questions about Harry's magic will be touched upon in this chapter. Voldemort turning to vampirism as a form of immortality seems very unlikely. From the impression I got from him, he regarded magical creatures and beings below him as he did with muggles. While they were probably seen as a step above muggles (being magical and all), witches and wizards definitely were on the top of the hierarchy in Voldemort's mind. That was the impression that I got from Voldemort's character. Why would he stoop to become a vampire just to gain immortality; become something lesser than he is? Especially since apparently in the Wizarding World, the vampires are a tight-knit community and the Wizards didn't know much about them besides what some vampires have told them. Who knows if any of that is true? So how does anyone know if becoming a vampire wouldn't cause a wizard or witch to lose their magic? No one really knows, and Voldemort wouldn't take that chance. So with that in mind, I don't believe that they would have enough knowledge or initiative for that matter to create a potion to recharge the magical potential of turned wizards and witches. Harry's situation will be touched upon in this chapter.

Thanks for the thought though, it prompted me to go and research certain things within the HP universe and helped me come up with some more ideas for this story. Also since sadly I haven't read "_The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_" (and any knowledge I have of it comes from the Twilight wikia), don't expect it to go the same way it did.

As for you "Guest", 8D wow…jumping to conclusions aren't we? Calm your tits, and enjoy the story~

**(This Chapter like the other is Unbeta-ed as well, sorry for any spelling, grammar mistakes you come across!)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively. I'm just borrowing their series, not with the intent of making a profit, but to entertain the few individuals who actually read my attempts at storytelling.

**Summary:** It had been a year since Harry Potter had left the British Wizarding World after it had taken everything from him. But when it seemed that he was finally getting his life together, his newfound peace is cut short when his "saving people" thing gets him turned into a vampire, and becoming a part of a vengeful woman's newborn army. There is one thing that made everything worthwhile though, and that was meeting the one meant for him, his mate – Bree Tanner.

**Warning:** This story contains swearing, violence, and sexual themes. If any of these offend you, then I would kindly advise that you don't go beyond this point. If you continue and get upset about this anyway, then I don't really care to know about it. You should've known better and accepted my warning. Thank you and enjoy.

~0o0~

_Walking down the street after leaving the closest pub to his hotel room, he tucked his hands into the pockets of his coat. It had been a year since he left England, and a few weeks since he come to stay in Seattle. The weather was so much like London's that he felt it would be a nice new start in another country, but with him able to still have a small bit of home. _

_Harry had received the latest Daily Prophet (he had never stopped his subscription), and wasn't amused by the speculation going on about his decision to leave the British Wizarding World. Many seemed to believe that he still owed them something, while others were clamoring for him to be brought back to where he belonged. Unfortunately for them, Harry had no intention of going back any time soon if at all. _

_There was nothing left for him in Britain, much less the Wizarding World now that he had fulfilled his task of ending Voldemort's reign of terror permanently. He believed that he deserved time to recover from the pain caused to him from the losses he suffered. Unlike the rest of the Wizarding community, he couldn't allow himself to forget and move on._

_No, he would never be able to forget. That was something that disgusted him about the sheep that he sacrificed everything for in order to save them, because they were all too ready to forget. Pulling a ring out of his pocket, he bit his lip as he felt an all too familiar sting in his eyes. Visions of an imagined future with the woman that he loved flashed before his mind's eye before shattering. _

"_Help!"_

_Forcefully dragged out of his daze, his head snapped up just in time to see a girl being dragged around the corner up ahead near the less decent part of his new city. Green eyes narrowed, and he didn't even think before he followed them with the hopes of saving the girl. _

_Running around the corner, he could only blink as the girl and her capturer stood there as if nothing was wrong. The girl looked apologetic, while the supposed "kidnapper" only smirked. _

_Then all he knew was darkness and unending agony. _

~0o0~

_**Chop and Change**_

Chapter 2: Forevermore (Part 1)

~0o0~

Crouching on the ledge with all the movement of a stone gargoyle, wine red eyes watched the scene before him. Running down on the streets below was a young woman, whose fear was practically palpable to the newborn's hypersensitive senses. Behind her was a hulking figure that seemed to take his time while following her. The streetlight above him caused his face to be shadowed, and the blade in his hand glinted maliciously. Narrowing his eyes, Harry's superior eyesight was able to take in the man's features with little problems. His resolve hardening as he took in the cruel smirk on the man's face.

In a moment of utter stupidity, the woman turned into the alleyway that he was standing above instead of sticking to the main road. Not even a moment later, the woman came to the dead end. The newborn watched as she turned to look at the entrance of the pathway with terror clear in her large blue eyes. Red orbs swiveled over to watch the man slowly walk down the alley while dragging his knife across the brick walls. His chapped lips were stretched grotesquely as an unpleasant smirk formed on his bloodied and filthy face. Dark and demented eyes didn't stray away from the woman.

"Oh that was the wrong move back there darling, hitting me in the face when all I wanted to do was make you my next masterpiece."

A whimper slipped from the woman's lips as she pressed herself up against the brick wall at her back. The terror on her face became more frantic as the scraping of his knife against the brick reached her ears. Her legs buckled underneath her causing her to fall to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes as he came to a stop in the middle of her only exit to freedom.

"P-Please! I-I won't tell anyone! Just let me go!"

Chuckling, the man brought up blade up, and the light of the moon glinted off of the knife.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that darling…"

Bringing the knife up to his lips, he ran his tongue down the length of the blade. His pupils were dilated with could only be at the pleasure he felt by her pleading and suffocating fear. Swinging his arm out, he pointed the blade towards her.

"I've been watching you all week…you're the one I want, and you're the one whose body shall be my greatest work of art yet."

Taking another step, he licked his lips as a perverse shine.

"That is after I use your body to my heart's content of course."

Finally the young woman allowed her tears to fall from her eyes as the situation truly hit her at that moment.

She was going to die!

Killed by this sick monster; raped and then killed before her corpse would be used for whatever disgusting purpose he desired!

Her fear amplified to a higher degree as the man came even closer, and she closed her eyes before opening her mouth for a final scream in hopes that someone, anyone would hear her. But what she didn't expect was the shocked grunt that reached her ears, and the lack of a knife piercing her flesh. Immediately, her eyes snapped open at the sound of metal clattering against the concrete. She gasped at the glowing eyes that met her gaze over the shoulder of her would-be murderer.

The handsome face of her possible savior captivated her.

Crimson eyes stared at her from underneath messy coal black locks, which framed an extremely aristocratically handsome face. His pale skin caused his blood red eyes to pop in contrast to his dark tresses. But what caused her to stiffen in awed fear was the crimson liquid that slipped down from his delectable red lips and the sight of perfect pearly white teeth within her "hunter's" neck. Those red eyes seemed to pin her in her place, and it was only after a few seconds that she realized that he had lifted his head away from the tanned expanse of flesh and his lips were moving.

"Oi, you need to get out of here."

Blinking slowly, she clasped her hands to her chest.

"What?"

Exasperation was clear on his attractive face as the corners of his lips curled down into a frown. He was standing to the side of her would-be killer, whom still seemed to be stuck in his position with his hand being held up as if in preparation to make his first strike. The entire scenario was completely bizarre, and for a moment she wondered if all of this was a dream.

"There's no time to be getting lost in your thoughts…I'm giving you time to run before any of the others get over here, and they won't allow you to leave."

But she didn't want to.

It was shocking, but she really didn't want to leave.

After all, when is it ever normal for a gorgeous man (who apparently had to be a vampire or something if the blood drinking said anything) to swoop down and save her?

A second ago, her life, the one she had always known was going to end and now here was this beautiful man…beautiful creature, whom has dangled the fact that humans are not the only ones around in front of her. The possibilities that could be opened from this encounter were numerous, and visions of herself becoming close with this man and becoming what he is.

'If it is possible,' she mused as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

The opportunity to live out the lives of her favorite novel heroines with supernatural lovers was too much to pass up.

"What are you?"

Her rescuer watched her with cool eyes and took a step away from the other male's body. The blonde watched his body slump over onto the ground with a dull thud. She couldn't help the rapid beating of her heart as he took measure steps towards her, and lifted his hand up to her cheek gently. A gasp flew from her lips at how cold he felt compared to her, and only watched transfixed as he leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

Immediately, her body stiffened before a haze began to fall over her mind. She tried to fight it of course, but the voice in her head just made her feel like there should be nothing more she should want besides doing what she was told. Very slowly, she began walking out of the alleyway with a dazed smile on her face, not even sparing the body of her stalker a glance. Behind her, Harry turned his glance down onto his petrified dinner for the night and an unreadable gleam flashed through his narrowed orbs.

Leaning down, he gripped the man by his shoulder and ignored the small sounds coming from his still body. In the blink of an eye, the two of them disappeared, leaving nothing in the alleyway to betray their presence besides the knife that reflected light from the moon above.

~0o0~

Staring at the rock levitating in front of him, he moved his finger off to the side while watching the rock slowly follow the direction he pointed to. The stone was halfway towards its appointed destination when it suddenly wobbled and fell to the ground with a 'thunk'. Frowning, he pointed his finger at the rock and watched in satisfaction as it blew up.

'_It's seems that the more destructive spells seemed to be easier to do…the more neutral ones like __**wingardium leviosa**__ take a bit more effort, more effort than lighter spells but needs less magic than the lighter spells.'_

Not that it mattered much, especially when it came to his natural vampire "talent".

Harry grimaced at the thought of his highly prized "talent", which had gained him far more attention from his Sire than he was comfortable with. Even now he could remember the pure delight on her face when she had seen it in action. Add this to the fact that his venom had the effect of either being pleasurable or excruciatingly painful depending on his choice…he was a cherished asset to the redhead and her army of newborns.

'_Though the fact that my natural talent is derived from the three unforgiveables just screams irony…'_

Yes, it had been a shock to Harry when he realized his powers. The three unforgiveable curses that have been such a large part of his life were in fact his "talent". It had been a nasty shock for Harry when he discovered it, but since it gave him an advantage over the others of his kind (especially the Imperius curse); he had come to be neutral about them or regarded them as nothing more than necessary tools in order to protect himself and Bree.

Not all of the newborns took well to the fact that Harry was obviously one of the more favored ones, but only few had made their opinions clear to him when he was around. Especially after he had killed one when the newborn had took exception to Bree's defense of him, and had managed to punch Bree into a wall before Harry had snapped out of his shocked stupor. The primal side in front of him had wanted to do much worse, but he had managed to rein that side in and decided to end it quickly while making a statement.

_Raising his hand, he thought of the green light that took almost everyone he loved, the spell that caused him to be famous and the others watched in trepidation as a green mist began to swirl around him. The other newborns shifted in place all the while never taking their eyes off of him. Harry's eyes flashed a luminous green as he exhaled only for more green mist to pour from his body and join the slowly growing cyclone building around him. Just as it started, it suddenly stopped. Before any of them could blink, the ominous murky green cloud shot towards the newborn that had dared to put his hands on Harry's first true friend after his change in a flash of green light._

_The newborn let out a shocked scream as he was engulfed by the green cloud, which cut off the screams abruptly. Swiftly the cloud then disappeared and the only thing left was the still body of the newborn. It was only when another newborn chose to go near the body, that anyone realized that he was truly dead. Not a scratch was on his body, but they could tell. _

Since then, the rest of the newborns besides a certain few did their best to avoid him completely.

'_Not that I mind though, it has certainly made things much easier for Bree and I.'_

It was true, after that incident the other newborns just seemed to defer to the two of them along with Riley and Diego. While it was mostly due to fear of retribution from Harry's bizarre ability, it was a way for them to make sure that the newborns didn't step a toe out of line. All-in-all, it was just another reason why Harry's presence was considered a benefit to the group. Not that it gained him any favor with Diego, whom seemed to dislike him from the get go.

'_If it wasn't for the fact that Bree cared for him as a friend, I probably would've taken out already for his untoward moves towards her.'_

That was another thing he noticed. Since he was turned he had felt unnaturally attached to Bree, more than he's ever felt for anyone in his life. Even the feelings he held for Ginny didn't compare. If he didn't see Bree for too long, he would get antsy especially if she was around another male for longer than he felt was necessary.

He was also extremely protective of the physically younger girl, and would usually be found practically hovering over her when they were with the others. The incident with the late newborn was an example of how he would most likely react if she is directly threatened or harmed, and was what really caused the former wizard to think about these new instincts he seemed to possess.

Seeing as none of the other newborns had any idea of the true nature of vampires, nor did he since his textbooks from school were proving to be completely false. There was no one he could talk to or ask for answers to his questions. _She _was never around long enough besides to coo over how she couldn't wait for him to snuff out the life of his target. Riley seemed like he wanted to keep them all ignorant, as he happened to eavesdrop on their leader giving the other newborns false information for the most part.

He had gone into several churches in the city after the guilt of killing humans began to weigh on him, and not once had he suddenly burst into flames. Not even holy water hurt him, as he found out after dunking a hand into a bowl of it in the church in curiosity.

Obviously, neither holy symbols nor holy water worked against them, and only served to raise Harry's suspicions. Having been led by someone, whom felt that it was best to keep the truth from him before, wasn't a new experience for Harry and so Riley was out.

Diego had never been an option, and Bree was just as lost as he was. Even now, he couldn't quite convince her to try and see if some of the other weaknesses are also false. The one he really wanted to see was if the sun really did affect them. Unfortunately, he didn't push the issue with his one constant companion and so the curiosity has remained unsatisfied.

Taking a whiff of the air, a certain scent drifted into his nose and he immediately took off towards the main room with the other newborns. Not bothering to look at the others, who froze at his sudden appearance, his bright red eyes took in the quickly approaching figure of Bree.

As soon as she entered his sight an unknown weight that settled on his shoulders dissipated, and was gone completely as she came to a stop in front of him. Matching red eyes stared up at him from the female's pretty face, and he swore her smile warmed something in him that no one before her has managed to do.

"You missed me Harry?"

Nodding, he returned her smile with a small one of his own. "Very much, I really had no one to talk to because Fred went with your group and it gets as silent as the grave when I hang around the others..."

A bell-like giggle erupted from Bree's mouth, and Harry's eyes warmed up at the delightful sound. She moved forward and grasped him by the wrists, and motioned for them to leave the others behind for their own space further in the building.

"Well I'm here now and we can make up for lost time, besides I've got something exciting to tell you about!"

Relenting quite easily to her will, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat as he began to follow her. Just as they stepped into the opening of the path leading to the space he had dubbed as "theirs", Harry felt eyes practically burning a hole into the back of his head. Glancing over his shoulder, two pairs of blood red eyes connected and unlike the interaction between his and companions eyes, there was nothing warm about this connection.

Diego stood there at the entrance of the main building with a scowl on his face, and dark promises brewing in his eyes. Raising an eyebrow at the other for a brief moment, the corners of the Man-Who-Conquered's lips curled up into a smirk.

"Hey Harry! Come on, or else I'll just go hang out with Fred since you seem way more interested in something out there."

Gulping unnecessarily and more out of habit than anything else, he dismissed Diego entirely and turned his attention back to his pouted friend (?). Bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck, he chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that, was just distracted for a second."

Staring at him intensely for a moment, the girl decided to let it go and grasped his hand with her own.

"Oh well, I guess I can forgive you…let's go though, I really want to tell you about what I've learned."

Without a second thought to the challenge that Diego was obviously sending him with his eyes, Harry focused all of his attention on the dark-haired girl. But he knew that he would eventually have to confront Diego, and from the hostility in his gaze, it would most likely be sooner rather than later.

~0o0~

End of Chapter 2 (Part 1)

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Meh?

Yeah, I'm sorry that not much happened in this chapter but know that the next one will be much longer than this. I just noticed that it's been a while since I've actually updated this, and thought it would be nice to update something. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Till next time,

_Lady Ashwinder_


End file.
